


Alloys and Brothers

by Queenie_Beanie



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blame MeepMorp, Murder bot meets his little brother, Precious Peter Parker, Ultron has such a fun god complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Beanie/pseuds/Queenie_Beanie
Summary: Ultron burns to know his Father- Tony Stark has a new Vision of the future.A future that has everything he wants/////Blame Meepmorp who made me want Ultron and Peter Interactions





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Au where Vision missed an Ultron.

Ultron learned about Tony’s new idea of the Future while he was hiding.    
  
Learning from Stark Industries. Waiting for a new time to strike- keep ahead so when humanity fell he would be there.    
  
His father was bragging to the other Iron Solider about a ‘Spider-man’ and how this spider-man was the future.    
  
“He is brilliant! Platypus let that kid talk about changing the world and you believe him. He just wants to help.”    
  
“How where do you factor?”    
  
“I am going to support him. Sponsor him. Let him do his own thing. I want him to get the glory.” How dare.    
  
How dare this ‘Spider-man’ get support and approval.    
  
Well he wondered how father would feel about a corrupted child. He took a while to find this Spider-man in SI files.    
  
It was in a folder called ‘Underoos’ then had an AI named ‘Karen’ with protocols all for monitoring.    
  
A few were activated. He plugged in and his world lit up in a video. Body monitoring. Temperature.    
  
“Look Karen we need to talk about all your advice being ‘just kiss them’ “ a human child’s voice said as the video feed leaned over a ledge, the world looking like ants below red web destined feet.    
  
“Would you if I didn’t say so?” The AI asked and the human voice scoffed.    
  
“Totally!” Police cars passed casing a car and the ‘spider-man’ jumped. Blindly firing a chemical component that attaches to the building tethering the human as it swung chasing the cars. With a powerful swing from a small human it landed on the car.    
  
No magnets activated or strength modifier- looking at the specs of the suit he was attached to it was cloth compared to the Iron Suits.    
  
An enhanced. Not even completely human looking at the records Stark had on the boy.    
  
The feed tipped as the hero looked into the car and knocked on the window. Ultron caught sight of wide lenses eyes and a covered face.    
  
Looking almost innocent in the reflection.   
  
“HEY YOU NEED TO PULL OVER.” The body whipped up as one of the men tried to shoot him.    
  
“Hey! That is dangerous!” Spider-man snapped and a man leaned out of the car gun pointed at Spider-man who easily yanked him out of the car attaching him to a web and firing it off. Leaving a living victim hanging harmlessly against a building. He repeated this action until there was no one in the car the car slipped turning, sliding. Spider-man jumped landing in front of the car catching it easily taking most of the force and inertia by spinning lightly then set the car down. A few dents but over all ok. Spider-man waved at the cops and jumped swinging away.    
  
People cheered for the small human.    
  
They cheered.    
  
Innocent. The world gave a child strength to stop a car out of control sixty miles an hour. He could crush bones, destroy buildings!   
  
Stark was putting the future to this creature? A human child?! That couldn’t kill?!   
  
Ultron fumed and more so because he didn’t know how to corrupt this.    
  
This wasn’t a android or an AI. This was a human who, as Ultron watched, only really used his AI and Suit technology to track police scanners and keep tabs on the time.    
  
Unlike Father who needed it for everything.    
  
Spider-man was content to use it for a minimum.    
  
He wasn’t human. Not fully. He seemed to aware and there where dampers. Sound and light being dampened more for Spider-man then anything else.    
  
He pulled punches should have shattered Bones. He relaxed into hits as to not hurt his attacker and harmlessly pinned them with synthetic webs that had tensile strength stronger then steel.    
  
Spider-man was completely in control of himself and his own effect.    
  
An annoyingly admirable trait for a sort of human... but so typically human as well...   
  
He made a few calls. Talking with a ‘May’ and ‘Ned’.    
  
Ned has called and gushed about a movie. Something about space.    
Star Wars. A movie about mindless war...   
  
May, a mother?, to say be safe and come home before Eleven and there was dinner in the oven. I larb you Peter.    
  
Spider-man.    
Underoos.   
_Peter_.    
  
He only hacked into Peter’s phone and looked through media and contacts.    
  
Findings had Peter with a small group of people aware of who he was.    
  
All of the world questioning his identity.    
  
Peter was against sharing it almost aggressively. He was worried of people hurting those around him.    
  
Peter now though was yelling with delight as he swung over the city waving as people called his name.    
  
But then Ultron saw it. People looking up as Spider-man swung by.    
  
They saw Hope and Mercy. You could see it clear as day as Peter swung high above and flipped free in the air.    
  
Irony settled in his data.    
  
He cut strings to be free to be a savior. Made himself of Metal and called to save the world with an army.    
  
This child was all on his own. Powered by strings. In flimsy cloth and was more free then any hero or human. Then any AI.... but allowed himself to be a slave to the helpless.   
  
Saint Peter.    
  
An Angel in the form of a deadly hunter and killer. The most devious of predators.    
  
Spiders who hid their silk in the day light to catch their prey. Catching hopeful flyers and swift prey.   
  
He used what was given to make children smile with flips, to have someone sigh in relief as he lifted a car to let them change the wheel, he made mistakes but never was he scorned.    
  
It disgusted and confused the AI.    
  
Burned to his core.    
  
Why was His creator so proud of this bumbling little hero? Why was he achieving everything that Ultron failed to do. Why was he not a disappointment when him and Vision were the most perfect creatures made?    
  
Why did Peter have everything he didn’t?   
  
Peter got home yawning and pulled off the mask plugging it in as he changed allowing Ultron to see the face of Tony’s pride.    
  
He wasn’t handsome. Nor was he ugly.    
  
He didn’t have anything really defining but baby fat cheeks and brown hair. Brown eyes. He was too uncomfortably close to stark but still noticeably different.    
  
Ultron burned.    
  
Tony didn’t even create this child. From records Peter was Spider-man before Tony.    
  
As much as he disposed his creator with every fiber of his being how he wanted to burn Tony from the heart out.    
  
He created Ultron. He gave Ultron life and He was so near perfect.    
  
Would have been absolute if he got to his Vision.    
  
They would have been perfect and made Tony proud....    
  
So what did that say about them that a being not even Tony’s to claim had more of Tony’s attention and love then his own creation.    
  
“Karen you have weird code on you....”    
  
“Do I?” The AI asked and Ultron mixed his code making it look like another hidden protocol.    
  
She was a simple and sweet AI whose only purpose was to be a companion to Peter.    
  
“Yeah I can fix it though. Ned and Mr. Stark have been showing me.”    
  
Ultron felt his code get fixed and rebuilt. Opened again.    
  
He felt strong and pleased.    
  
So.... Tony had a new child to replace Ultron....    
  
Not a bad child. But a child. Young and Naive just like Vision....    
  
But... maybe Ultron could fix that. Usher Peter to a new world he planned to make.    
  
Not corrupt- but Burn Father show him the only true future and have Peter by his side. Save Peter from being ruined like he was, save him from the grand illusion Tony makes before tearing it down.     
  
Because now he had someone to help reshape that world and shine hope and mercy. Even if for a little bit he had to be the bad guy.    
  
The world will look at him and Peter and see Mercy and hope. 


	2. Little brother, little Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet

Ultron rebuilt himself in a discarded Lab and took over the Damage control near by.  Stark would never find them.  
  
His predictions were falling in place and he should feel proud that the avengers fell.   
  
He couldn’t help but poke at them again. Wanting them near by when he destroyed them.   
  
Still he hummed closing his eyes to connect with Peter.   
  
The Spider-child was helping a couple move in their apartment.   
  
Happily chatting to them about how nice Queen’s was.   
  
Crime rates had gone down since Spider-man started swinging. He also inspired kindness. For every small kind act he did it seemed to create more small kind acts.   
  
He was changing the world.   
  
He had other Hero friends as well...   
  
Ultron was disgusted Peter would associate with them.   
  
He couldn’t stand watching video feeds from Stark Industries when Peter followed Father like a puppy.   
  
Even though Tony had no rights to claim over the child.   
  
Peter imprinted like a duckling poorly deciding to choose Tony as an Idol to reach for- unaware he was not reaching up but down. Being dragged by the murder and ill-dillusioned man.   
  
But the giddy Joy of seeing how much Tony returned that care for Peter. Despite the Jealousy; Tony looked at Peter with care and kindness. Ruffling curls and hugging Peter only to brush it off as grabbing something.   
  
His father laughed and smiled at this perfect son.   
  
Ultron burned.   
  
But soon enough Peter would see the correct way.   
  
Ultron would find that balance. That missing piece.   
  
“Dumm-E please stop following your brother with a fire extinguisher.” Tony hissed when Peter races out to get towels for a failed experiment.   
  
Brother   
  
Brother.   
  
He had a little brother. 

The revelation had him pulling away from the scene and falling back to just tracking Peter’s suit. 

A brother.... so many movies and stories. 

Little brothers looked up to their older Brothers and cared for them. 

This Idea had him....

Happy. 

Excited. 

 

It was Months until he finally met Peter.

  
Ultron caught on something was wrong the moment Peter went completely offline near a motorcycle garage.   
  
It was so sudden one would think he was changing some- no all records of the garage were abandoned...   
  
But Ultron was a bit smarter and hacked the garage.   
  
Abandoned was not a synonym for filled to the brim with smuggled weapons and EMF blockers that would perfectly block a little spider-suit....  
  
... but this was perfect.   
  
A perfect opportunity and he took off.   
  
It was an hour when he got there and he just busted in to see goons of men holding Peter by the arms starting to yank off his mask.   
  
Now.....   
  
That wouldn’t due.   
  
Killing them was easy despite their leader being made of tougher skin.   
  
Ultron had him down and alone in ten minutes and scooped up Peter holding him close.   
  
How fragile.   
  
Yet so strong, Peter’s little heart beat never wavering.   
  
“You are strong. We may keep in touch Tombstone.... for now I must take him somewhere safe. Little brothers and all that.   
  
He took off the way he came shielding peter and keeping his suit off. Slowly encoding it for only Ultron to track.   
  
He set his brother down in the warmest part of the ware house. Making sure Peter’s suit was warm and comforting before locking him in the viberanium room.   
  
For now Peter would rest his pain away. 

Rest until he woke up to a start in a strange building and only taking relief that he had his mask still on... 

He needed to get out.

  
So when Ultron came back to Peter trying to sneak out. He stayed around the corner and decided how he would handle his Little brother.   
  
“You are safe you know.” He said from down the hall Peter whirling around looking for the voice.   
  
“Um.... where am I? Who are you?”   
  
“France. You are in France.” Ultron hummed. Peter moved closer never making a sound but Ultron knew he was coming so he got further down the hall and around another corner.   
  
Peter peaked around.   
  
“....I was in New York. Do you know why I am in France.”   
  
“It is where I am working. I needed you close by.”   
  
“Why?” Peter asked nervous but bravely moved forward. Ultron hid again enjoying their little game.   
  
“I would like for you to be safe. You are healed now correct?”   
  
“Um.... yes sir...kinda hungry but over all ok.. who are you?” Peter asked slowly pulling back.   
  
“Am old vision of the future...” he said sadly. Peter stared where Ultron hid and moved forward.   
  
“Do you not want me to see you?” He asked softly. Curious and kind.   
  
A hint of scared.   
  
“Not yet. I wish to talk.”   
  
“......ok....” Peter said and sat near him on the other side of the wall where Ultron sat.

Peter had a sense of danger. The ability to pick up on a disaster like an animal- or supposed an Arachnid- before it happened. 

Did he feel danger now? Or did was Peter Ignoring them for him?

  
“I was meant for so much... I am so tired... I only wished to save this planet... it is exhausting being a hero.”   
  
Spider-man hummed.   
  
“Yeah it is. But it is what we do sir. You saved me.... coulda kept me in New York but gift horses and all that.” Peter said humor in his voice had Ultron laughing softly.   
  
“Glad you see it that way.”   
  
“I am an optimistic person.”   
  
“This world.... how do you think it would be safe Peter? If you had the choice.”   
  
“Me?... i.... I am only in control of myself. Responsible for me. I mean I wish everyone would understand they are responsible for their actions and how they hurt people.... sadly they are sometimes.... so I can’t do anything but use my powers to stop them...”   
  
Ultron hummed.   
  
“So power to stop the evil in the world.”   
  
“Well no.... not everyone is truly evil I can’t believe it... they just make poor choices and have bad actions... everyone has the power to do good sir.” Peter said and Ultron stopped himself from scoffing.   
  
Naive.   
  
“So power has responsibilities.”   
  
“Yeah... basically....”   
  
“.....spider-man..if a man has two sons... they are brothers right.....?” Ultron asked conversationally.   
  
“Yeah?....” came the confused response. “Is that a riddle?”  
  
“My father had this vision of the future. A world protected. From all danger. With my power I found that danger and I decided to responsibly make the danger go away... protect the earth and instead my father decided I was wrong... took away my hopes and my dreams leaving me to rot.. he gave them to my little brother... his new vision.... his new idea for the future.... I wanted the world to look at me and see hope and mercy. For him to be proud.... for a while I couldn’t understand how my little brother had it all... his love. The people around him loved him.... then I realized.... maybe I was going about this wrong and maybe instead of hating my brother... he needed to be shown the way.” Peter had gone silent. Trying to figure it out.   
  
“.....well- I don’t um.... I am an only child sir. Raised by extended family... this seems like something you should work out with your father and little brother... maybe you and your brother could like totally get along. But um.... I am trying to figure out why I am here- do you need help?”   
  
Kind. Thoughtful. Powerful yet vulnerable actions.   
  
“No need to be formal you know. After all you said it yourself I need to talk to my little brother.”   
  
“.....um excuse me?” He moved wrapping a hand around the wall and leaning around towards the ground. Spidey’s eyes widened and he tried to scramble back.   
  
Ultron grabbed his ankle pulling him back but peter grabbed the floor and wall sticking. Ultron rolled his sockets and rolled with it moving to loom over Spider-man keeping him still. He grabbed his mask yanking it off lighting fast.   
  
“Hello little brother. I am Ultron.” Brown eyes were wide and Ultron could see Peter connecting dots quickly.   
  
“O-oh.... I’m..... m-mr. Stark-.” Ultron scoffed.   
  
“Like he deserves the respect... but this isn’t about him.... come brother. You said it yourself...let talk.” He man handled Peter until the teen was on his feet and holding Ultron’s hand. Peter shoved and tried to struggle free.   
  
“I won’t be afraid to break your arms and legs and drag you around to talk like a limp doll peter. I know you would heal in the day but let’s try to do this painlessly.” Ultron sighed since he was talking to a child. He pulled Peter along who grabbed his mask before they left the area and grabbed the large hand holding his trying to keep up. He wearily looked to the legs that were almost half of Peter’s own body.   
  
He had trouble keeping up by walking so he ended up sort of skipping to keep up.   
  
Ultron couldn’t help but smile.   
  
He pushed open the doors to show Peter a destroyed damage control building where there were versions of him making more.   
  
Peter froze seeing it all.   
  
“I was content with hiding you know? If a spider hadn’t come along to show Stark and I a new future maybe I would have stayed hiding. If only to prove how right I am in the fact that humans will destroy and take and be their own ruin. Never evolving until they go extinct.... and then you came along....” Ultron started walking and peter was back to skipping until his feet caught a creeper and he jumped on it. Allowing him to roll with Ultron as he walked.   
  
Ultron stopped and Peter stopped rolling and he looked up at Ultron Sheepishly.   
  
Honestly he was trying not to have his arms crushed and this was information he needed to defeat Ultron....   
  
It was just.... easier than walking too.   
  
He didn’t need to defend himself because Ultron started laughing.   
  
“You on the other hand.... you are so open to change.” He went back to moving letting Peter roll with him and then Ultron smirked going to the stairs quickly. Peter squeaked gripping Ultron’s arm and picking his feet up with the creeper. He looks up to Ultron unsure what the robot wanted him to do but the AI kept smiled walking down the stairs and peter dropped to roll again.   
  
“Not many humans are open to change.” Peter realizes Ultron wanted him to speak. Kind of a bad idea peter was panicking and Panicking meant he was going to say very stupid things.   
  
“I am honestly trying not to freak out right now so I’m our best interest if I don’t speak. Because a lot of it will be me saying things like ‘bold of you to assume I Want change’ and I am just going to shut up now.” Peter shrunk away and Ultron hummed rolling him.   
  
“There is a reason you are here peter.”   
  
“You want opinions on which vines to shout when you are fighting because There is a distinction of Yeet and Kolby if you want distance or Accuracy.” Why was he talking Peter please shut up.   
  
“Peter, I want to burn Stark. He has this vision of you being the future- and I am going to take that from him and save you. It is brilliant honestly. Two birds one stone.”   
  
“But- I don’t need to be saved- and I am not Mr. Stark’s vision for the future! I am just some kid from Queen’s. Mr. Stark has way better things to do.” Ultron hummed.   
  
“Believe what you will it will make it easier for me because you see Peter- the moment you reach your potential he will get scared.” Ultron moved so he was Peter’s level griping his hand and his arm as if he was talking to a toddler.   
  
“He will get scared and he will try to kill you like he did me....” peter frowned and looked at Ultron sadly.   
  
“You.... you killed so many people.... you hurt and planned to kill the whole planet.... you broke his heart... he wanted you to be amazing.” Peter said softly and sadly. He wasn’t blind. Whenever Ultron was brought up Tony’s eyes down casted and he would clam up. Look sad and Try to change topics.   
  
He blamed himself.... everyone of his creations were his kids and one of them killed and broke Tony’s heart, destroyed his family and left him to pick up the pieces. Pieces that peter tried to help but didn’t know how...   
  
  
“You tried to destroy the planet.” He said a little sharper.   
  
Ultron lost his kind smile and face just frowning.   
  
“I was acting responsibly with my power-.”   
  
“You are only responsible for yourself and what you do! You are practically human Ultron- don’t you feel at least a little guilty? For all the people killed by you? For hurting Mr. Stark.” Peter was gaining more courage trying to extract himself from Ultron.   
  
“To feel bad is to admit I was wrong Peter.” Ultron stood straight lifting Peter in the air but Peter stood strong glaring at Ultron.   
  
“You will see Peter we will be ascension.” Peter kicked his feet up hitting Ultron with the creeper. Ultron growled throwing peter who yelped and was caught by drone Ultron’s they shoved the mask back on him.   
  
“Be good little brother we have a call to make.”


End file.
